Maricks Revenge
by GuitarDevil1226
Summary: The evil spirit of marick has been defeated by Yugi Moto and the old marick has returned now 5 months later the evil spirit of marick and the spirit of the millenium ring have returned to take over the world
1. Default Chapter

Yugi Moto had just defeated the evil spirit in Marick. Maricks nicer side has now given up the quest for the power of the pharoh and now owns a buisness called the Pharohs Tomb Keeper dueling club where he sells duel monsters cards to club members for very low prices. The spirit of the millenium ring does not like this he thinks that the evil Marick with his combined power could rule the world.   
  
The spirit of the millenium ring has now abandoned Bocura and has now taken over the body of Marick and freed his evil side from the shadow realm. Marick is once again banished fom his body but a new deul monster tournament has begun. Now Yugi must defeat the combined forces of Marack and the spirit of the ring. along with the millenium rod, ring, and eye. Yugi only has the millenium puzzle and neclace. will his two millenium items match up against their three. will the keeper of the millenium balence enter the tournament? Who knows, but the host of the tournament Mr. Maximillion Pegasis JR. has also entered and has many strong cards. Pegasis was destened to hold the millenium eye does his child own a millenium item, only I know the answers for I am the keeper of the millenium key. I have probed all of these peoples minds and still many answers are needed to find out how Yugi is going to stop marick. Not only does Marick now have all of the egypion god cards but he has now discovered the rominian god cards, zaping lightnig beast5000atk 5,000 def, celtion the fire breathing mythical dragon 4800atk 100def, and oceanic the revengeful sea deamon4500atk 0def. these each have more than double the amout of attack points as the winged dragon of ra. now Marick and the spirit of the ring have the most powerfull dueling deck ever created   
  
Yugi has entered this tournament along with all of his friends. they will duel using the new holographic projection modual that allows you to battle inside the virual world, also new rules are to be added but they are a secret to all duelists   
  
Yugi had just entered the tournament, and he himself was looking for a challenge. After he beat kaiba in the battle city tournament no one wanted to duel him not even wevel underwood. He than challenged the spirit of the millenium puzzle to a duel. The spirit knew Yugi would lose but he wanted a body of his own so he accepted the challenge stating that who ever looses will get banished to the shadow realm. Yugi was so over confident that he accepted the harsh terms and started to duel. seince the new dueling moduel transports your minds to the virtual world it seperates Yugi and the spirits minds in the virtual world the monsters in the deck are as real as the person and all they have to do to release a monster is to hold the card in the air. Yugi was so overconfident that he told the spirit he could go first, the spirit drew and got his five cards. the dark magition, the summoned skull the celtic gardian, the spell binding circle, and the magical hats. The spirit lay the spell binding circle face down on the field and the summoned skull face down in defence mode. Yugi then drew the cards the dark magition the summoned skull, the celtic gardian, the spell binding circle and the magical hats. Yugi then played the Summoned skull face down in defence mode and played the spell binding circle face down. The spirit was very puzzled when he saw that yugi had laid two cards face down as well. So he put the summoned skull in attack mode and played the magical hats face down. Yugi also placed the summoned skull in attack mode and played the magical hats face down. But something happened the spirit did not not intend, Yugi attack and because it was a draw half of the summoned skulls attack points got deducted from both players life points, now both players had 800 life points left but one of the new rules came into play when both players have equal life points after the first attack they must discard their hand and draw three new cards. both drew the red eyes black dragon, gearfried the iron knight and the dark magitian girl. both played their red eyes black dragons down on the field, but because of new rules they played them face down in atack mode. Yugi wondering what the spirits card was had instantly attacked and because of the rules half of the red eyes black dragons attack points are deducted by both players life points causing a draw sending both Yugi and the spirit to the SHADOW REALM.   
  
Joey who had saw what had happend took the millenium puzzle to difeat marick and to save the world, and to figure out how the puzzle works so he can get yugi out of the shadow realm.  
  
What Happens What Happens you can only find out by telling me who Joey should duel and by reviewing my story 


	2. 

Chapter Two comming soon 


End file.
